The Prom
by KawaiiDesuNee
Summary: Haru has a prom night in her all-girls school. Her friend/enemy/rival dares her to bring a date better than her date. But just when she was going to ask Tsuna, he was ill. So who can be his replacement? 5986 :
1. Sick Tsuna?

**The Prom**

**Summary: Haru has a prom night in her all-girls school. Her friend/enemy/rival dares her to bring a date better than her date. But just when she was going to ask Tsuna, he was ill. So who can be his replacement? 5986 :]**

**Author's Note: Hiii! This is my first fanfic!*so excited/ nervous that I faint* ehem…this is a 5986(Gokuharu) fan fiction. Lame title? Well can't think of any =_= The time is after the future arc but maybe before the shimon arc….okie too much of my babbling already. Please R&R and enjoy(if you may) ^_^**

**Disclaimer: If I own KHR then it would be less shounen and more shoujo. I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>The girls were making loud noises. Most of them are excited for the upcoming junior prom to be held in their school. Squealing in excitement because it's the first time they experience the feeling of having a prom in their life.<p>

Most of them have dates and some of them don't. Others are unsure if they will bring their boyfriends or just an acquaintance, and Haru Miura is one of them.

Walking to her at the aisle of the classroom was her most hateful friend Maya Tanaka. Maya Tanaka is an elegant, rich and beautiful girl. Despite her wealth, she is a spoiled, mean and an obnoxious brat. She treats her friends like maids(in her school). Even if she's the daughter of the school directress, she can be a bitch most of the time.

"Well, well. I don't suppose that one of us is not bringing a date for the prom. And that would be you, Haru." Maya interrupted the girl gazing on the windows. "It's none of your business, Maya-san. I'm going to bring my future husband to the prom" Haru said, defending herself from her always hurtful and mean classmate.

"Future husband?" Maya teasingly laughed. "What did you do this time? You forced an innocent boy trying to get away from you to be your husband?" she laughed again."Hahi! I don't force people like you always do. Besides, maybe it's you who won't bring a date." Haru smirked. "Of course I have! We've been dating for almost a year now." she shouted. "My boyfriend is loyal, handsome, and better than your poor friend!"

Haru was getting on her last nerves. She doesn't want to be looked down on by her classmates. Specially Maya. "I will bring my date. Just you watch and see on Sunday" Haru proclaimed. "Wanna bet that my boyfriend is better than your poor friend?" Maya dared. "Fine! I will prove to you that my date is better than your date! If I win, you will never mess with me or my friends again" Haru stood up, getting ready for a challenge. "That's it? But if I win…" Maya went closer to Haru and whispered her bet if she won. Haru froze because of what she heard.

Haru left the school just as the bell rang. Hoping to find her 'Future husband'. On her way to Namimori Middle School, she meets her best friend and close friend, Kyoko and Haru.

Haru's POV

"Ah! Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan! Konichiwa-desu" I said cheerfully. Good thing they are here to make me feel better.

"Konichiwa Haru-chan" Kyoko smilingly said. "What brings you here?" the usual Hana asked. "Hahi! Umm...did you see Tsuna-san?" I really hope I see Tsuna-san to ask him if he's available. "No-Good Tsuna? He is absent today. Damn that boy, skipping three tests today." Hana replied. "Hahi! Umm...I'll just visit him then". "Why Haru? Do you have something for him?" Kyoko concerningly asked. "Umm...don't worry about it! Bye now!" I waved at their confused faces and headed straight for Tsuna-san's house.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I'm now in front of his house. I rang the doorbell and the door opened. Right before my eyes is Tsuna-san's hospitable and kind mother. Not to mention his delicious-cooking mother. "Konichiwa! Pardon me. Is Tsuna-san in here?" I asked cheerfully. "Konichiwa Haru. Tsu-kun is in his bedroom. I was just cooking chicken soup for him. Would you like some too?" his mother willingly said. "Ah no thanks. I just wanted to ask Tsuna-san something" I explained. "Alright. Make sure you don't talk too loud because he's not feeling well today" she warned me while I was walking on their staircase.

My heart was beating fast. I am confused if he will accept my offer or not. But whatever his answer is, it'll be okay. I knocked thrice and opened the door. In here was Lambo-chan, I-pin-chan , Tsuna-san and Gokudera-san.

"Hi. Pardon me Tsuna-san" I greeted. "Tsuna, play with Lambo-san!" Lambo insisted. "No Lambo. Tsuna is sick, not feeling well" I-pin scolded.

"You two, please keep it down. I'm trying to rest peacefully" Tsuna said in a hoarse voice, covering his face with his blanket.

"Sorry Tenth!" Gokudera apologized. What did he apologize for? "Oi! Stupid cow! Be quiet. The tenth is sick" Gokudera scolded Lambo.

"Eh? Tsuna-san is sick?" I said confused. _Oh no! Who will I bring instead? _I thought.

"Stupid Tsuna didn't do his training well. It's he's fault for getting sick" Reborn landed on Tsuna's head. More like flying kicked him. "Tenth! Are you alright?" Gokudera asked worriedly. "Ow Reborn! You're the one who forced me to train in the rain for no reason. And stop hurting me!" Tsuna said.

"Hahi! So you can't go with me on Friday?" I asked, panicking. "Go where?" Tsuna asked, finally acknowledging my presence. "Umm…you see, my school has an upcoming prom this Sunday. And I agreed to my _rival_ that I will bring a date. But then you're sick…" I explained. "Sorry Haru. It was actually Reborn's fau-" Tsuna was halted by Reborn cracking his toe. "Ow!" Tsuna shouted.

"Why not have someone replace Tsuna?" Reborn suggested. "But who can be his replacement?" I pleaded. "Someone close to Tsuna. Perhaps his…right hand man?" Reborn suggested and Gokudera snapped. "Hahi! Gokudera-san can't even be nice to a girl" I teasingly smirked. "What was that stupid woman?" Gokudera glared at me. "See!" I pointed out to Reborn.

"Gokudera, if you do it for Tsuna, he might make you his permanent right hand man" Reborn stated. "Right hand man? Really? Tenth?" His eyes were glowing. Sometimes Reborn is very tricky to people. But I don't have a choice. Either I have him as a date or no date at all. If I pick Gokudera then we just pretend to be in a relationship. But if I pick no date at all, the _Snake_ will laugh at me.

"But Gokudera-kun. Is it really alright for you to go on a date with Haru as my replacement?" Tsuna asked. "Of course it is Tenth! As long as it will be permanent, I will be your worthy right hand man" Gokudera proudly said. "Are you fine with that Haru? Sorry if I can't be…(more like don't want to be)" Tsuna apologized.

"Well actually, it's either I have a date or not. But if I don't…" my words are softening. "My rival will tell everyone in school every embarrassing moment she saw me did" I explained. My eyes tearing a bit after remembering all her bad doings to me.

"It can't be helped then. Gokudera will assist Haru as her date" Reborn proclaimed.

+END OF CHAPTER 1+

**So how was it? Not interested?*sobs* **

**The romantic part comes later on~ **

**Well please leave a review about if you liked it or not, if you want me to continue , about my errors(sowi) or anything you want!**

**PS: I won't continue if there's not a review within 2 or 3 days… **


	2. The Meeting

The Prom

**Hello again! OhEmGeee! At first I was like thinking that I will only get one review. But the second day I opened my account, I was like so happy and glad that I received more than I expected. Thanks so much for reviewing this (the more you review, the more it will get me to upload a chapter). Umm…do I have to reply to the reviews because I think that I don't need to because it's all the same anyway. **

**Sorry for making you wait so long. Please forgive me! I'm new here!**

**Ehem…so please enjoy this chapter. Don't haunt me if you hate it. R&R please. **

+Chapter 2+

There she was, sitting on her bed, gazing at the windows, thinking over and over and over again if she made the right decision to take Gokudera as Tsuna's replacement.

She was merely confused when she knew that Gokudera will be her date. But there really is no other choice. Tsuna is ill, Yamamoto has an upcoming baseball game, and she did not even want Kyoko's extreme-shouting brother. Don't even bother about Hibari or Mukuro because who would want a date who doesn't like crowds (proms have lots) and a person who appears whenever he likes it **(AN: What if Mukuro turns into Chrome during the prom? People will start thinking that she a lesbian right?)**.

So there is no other choice but . . . Gokudera Hayato. He would be willing to do anything for his boss. But even as a date?...You've got to be kidding Haru.

After knowing who can accompany Haru on her school prom, she held a meeting in her house the day before the program.

~Haru's POV~

_Why does it have to be him?_ Those words were repeating inside my head until now. _I cannot believe that I even agreed if it's him._

_But maybe I can handle him. I mean, it's just pretending like we're together. Not a big deal right? _

_He can be mean sometimes but he's also very protective of his friends. Tsuna-san mentioned that he received lots of chocolates from girls on Valentine's Day. He's also smart in school and kind of handsome and- Wait, what am I thinking? _

_This is Gokudera-san I'm talking about. A man who calls me stupid, even though I study in an elite school, a guy who likes mysterious beings and a guy who has zero percent manners for a lady._

I rolled on my bed, trying to clear the things in my head. The things I thought of him as a good guy of course.

"How will I manage to be with him for just one night? We can't even stand each other for a short while!" I said to myself, walking around my room like a person waiting for a miracle to happen.

"I know! I'll teach him to be more like a gentleman and-"I stopped talking to myself when I heard knocks on my door. "Come in" I commanded and the door opened. It was just my dad, looking sweaty, but why?

"H-haru, there's a b-boy downstairs who wants to see you" Dad said, in a very weird way. He never behaved like this before when there is a visitor.

"A boy? Ah that must be Gokudera-san" I explained. "You invited him?" Dad asked,making sure everything is fine. "Yes, I did. We're going to talk about serious issues going on tomorrow" I explained, making sure not to mention about our date tomorrow because I know that he would freak out.

As I was walking down the staircase, I can hear my father murmuring something. Why is it that fathers these days are so determined about their daughters' lives?

Then I saw the guy with gray shaggy hair. "Yo, what took you so long?" Gokudera greeted while leaning on the wall. "Sorry for making you wait. Let's talk in my room" I grabbed his hand to lead him in my room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Okay. First problem is what you are going to wear" I started the conversation on `How to Be a Gentleman'. "Well, what else do I need to wear? A tuxedo, a school uniform or one of your weird hand-made costumes?" Gokudera teased.

He's not acting serious about this. This is my moment to show Maya how great I am, to stop her from exposing my secrets. But this guy is my only chance and he wouldn't even be serious about it. **(AN: In this part, where Haru speaks in her mind, is kind of what happens in an anime where you're mad and the red twitchy thing appears *^_^)**

"Ehem, a tuxedo would be perfect, like the one you wore in the Choice battle, and don't call my costumes weird" I grumpily proclaimed. "Don't call me `stupid woman' or `weird' or anything else before and during the prom" I continued while trying to punch his face but he's blocking it. "Alright, alright, I got it" he stated, still defending himself.

I stopped trying to hit him. "Now let's talk about the second problem: manners. You should be more like a gentleman tomorrow. Ladies like it if their date is so kind, nice and sweet to them" I said cheerfully. "For example, when I'm out of something to drink, you take a glass for me" I told him. "So what you are saying is that ladies like it if their date is like a personal butler to them?" he teased again. What is wrong with this guy?

"No! What I mean is that you should be more like a gentleman. Geez, why won't you be serious on this?" I shouted at him, my fist getting ready to punch him again. But I stopped because I know that we won't go anywhere if we keep on fighting.

"Will you just please listen! You're doing this for your boss right?" I said sarcastically on the `boss' part. "I'm really listening, I only find it funny when I tease you" he chuckled. I blushed a tint of pink when he said that.

"Okay. The third problem is the people. Since you don't know any of the students in Midori, I think it's better not to get involved with them" I explained to him. "I don't even plan to" he ignorantly replied. "Especially a girl with purple hair, don't talk to her" I commanded him. "You mean your _rival_?" Gokudera stated as if putting pressure to the word `rival'. "Yes, my rival" I repeated.

"Forth problem…" I continued but my voice getting a little low because of this lesson. "Dancing. There will be a dance for the couples tomorrow. Do you know how to dance?" I asked, turning my back against him to hide my light blush.

"I know how to. No need to practice, right?" he lazily stated. "Yeah, no need" the atmosphere became silent. What else do we need to talk about?

"I think that's all we need to discuss. Is there anything else you would like to talk about?" I looked at him. "Yeah, what time and where again?" he stood up. "Oh right. We will meet at the Midori's school gate at 7 o'clock pm, don't be late and don't be too early" I explained.

"I'll be taking my leave then" he said, leaving the room. "Okay bye" I waved at him but he ignored it. Well this is awkward.

+End of Chapter 2+

**Was that okay? Was it lame? *sobs again* **

**Please review. Tell me if you liked it or not. Tell me if you want me to continue. Suggest anything that you want to happen in the next chapter because the next chapter is- THE REAL PROM!**

**By the way, thank you so much for those who faved this fanfic. It really means a lot to me :')**


	3. Introductions

The Prom

**Soooooooooooo sorry for the late update. Forgive my slow fiction writing skills. **

**This chapter by the way is just a part 1 of the real prom. **

**I appreciate all your reviews, it gives me confidence of writing more. So here is your awaited chapter of the 5986 fanfic. Please enjoy.**

+Chapter 3+

The sunset is disappearing as the night sky is crawling in the skies. In the shadows, behind the school gate stood Haru, waiting for her date.

She wore lavender toned and spaghetti strapped dress that fell one inch below her knees with fluffy endings. It had hearts and flower patterns on the lower part while circles on the upper part.

She is accessorized with a gold necklace and a pendant that matched her earrings and a silver bracelet-like watch.

She was stomping her foot, looking at her watch and staring at the streets to see if Gokudera was there, walking by to her. She did tell him not to be late and have good manners for a lady. Making a lady wait is a despicable thing to do.

As she looked at her watch again, for the 50th time, she heard footsteps sneaking up behind her, footsteps of more than one person.

It was Maya and her other classmates.

"Well, well girls, who do we have here? Either a girl stupid enough to be standing here or a loner waiting for a date" smirked Maya as her friends laughed at the joke.

"Hahi! He'll be here, desu" Haru pouted to the girl wearing an exquisite scarlet dress with glitters.

"Who will? Your imaginary boyfriend?" Maya teased. "Give it up Haru. I am going to win this-" she was stopped when she saw a guy walking to Haru's side, a guy who made her friends at the back blush.

"Yo, Haru-chan. Sorry I'm a bit late" said a male with gray hair, approaching his hand around Haru's shoulder.

"It's fine Hayato-kun." Haru looked back at Gokudera, smiling and hugging him.

Maya and her friends are shocked to see that Haru was telling the truth, surprised that she had a handsome, tall and charming date.

"Uh…nice to meet you" Maya interrupted the couple, reaching her hand out to make a friendly handshake.

"You must be Haru's friend" Gokudera shook hands but quickly let go. _Purple haired girl…this must be the woman's rival_. Gokudera thought.

"Why don't we head inside? The stage opening will start soon" spoke Maya, trying her best to keep up with Haru and her _boyfriend_.

~Haru's POV~

_How's that Maya? Head over heels for my date? _I chuckled, smiling evilly in my mind. I grab drinks on the long food and drink table for Gokudera and me.

"Maya-san, I haven't seen your boyfriend yet. Is he really here?" I said in a mischievous way as I tip the glass to my lips.

"My boyfriend is over there" she pointed her finger out to one of the guys in the crowd. "Talking to his guy friends" she continued.

~Normal POV~

The crowds and the couples kept chatting and introducing their dates.

The stage lights turned on and the emcees and host appeared but cannot be seen because of the smokes covering them.

"Hey everyone! Welcome to the Junior Prom of Midori High! I am your host and you can call me Mr. Host or Host man. These two will be our instructors for tonight" the man pointed out to the two emcees, male and female. "Now I would like to introduce our instructors. They do not study here but these two make a party active. Please give it up for…" the crowds were clapping their hands but only two out of all the people in the school wasn't clapping, those two are Haru and Gokudera.

The male instructor wore a black with thin stripes tuxedo that had a black bow tie and an inside vest colored grey. The female instructor wore a black dress, matching the male instructor, and a short white vest. Her hair was black and ended mid-way her back.

"Ryohei Sasagawa and Hana Kurokawa from Namimori Middle!" the _acting couple_ was shocked, surprised to see that their friends from Nami Middle to be in the prom with them.

"Hello everyone, we are the instructors of tonight's prom" the duo said simultaneously.

"I am Ryohei, the food and dancing instructor" Ryohei introduced himself and bowed.

"And I'm Hana, the games and closing instructor" Hana took over the microphone, also introducing herself.

"I hope everyone will have fun tonight. For now everyone will eat. Please listen to Ryohei for food instructions" Mr. Host welcomed Ryohei to the front stage.

"Hello again. As you all noticed, there is a long food table. Please get in line at the plates and utensils part of the food table. You may take whatever you want to eat. After that, you can enjoy to the extreme your meal at the tables with your names reserved" Ryohei instructed. "Well enjoy your dinner to the extreme!" Ryohei continued, shouting cheerfully to the guests and students.

The duo fake couple was numb struck of what they've seen. Extremely shocked that people who know them might notice them and tell their friends.

"Oi, why are those two here?" Gokudera whispered to Haru, sweating a bit.

"Haru doesn't know, desu" Haru responded in a low voice, shaking nervously.

"What are we gonna do if they find out that we're here?" Gokudera asked again, feeling suspicious.

"Hahi! Well, since I'm a student here I'm safe but you are going to have to hide from being seen from them" suggested Haru, making up an excuse.

"Yeah right, as if you're the only one safe. If they see you, they will ask if you have a date. Do you know that?" Gokudera proclaimed, raising his voice a little higher to Haru but no one else can hear what they are talking about.

On the other hand, Maya spotted the couple arguing in the corner of her eye. At that point she suspected the duo.

"Hold this" she ordered her friend to hold her plate as they were at the food table. She was walking up to them slowly, analyzing the current situation the couple was in.

"Hi! I noticed that you two weren't taking food yet. Everyone else is taking food except for you two. Is there something wrong here?" Maya suspiciously asked, walking closer to Gokudera's side.

~Haru's POV~

_As we argue again, I feel a bad presence approaching us. It was Maya. What does she want now? I already showed her I have a date, what more does she want?_ I thought as I stopped arguing.

"Hi! I noticed that you two weren't taking food yet. Everyone else is taking food except for you two. Is there something wrong here?" Maya suspiciously asked, walking closer to Gokudera's side. _Seriously, what is she up to?_

"Hahi! Oh it's nothing. Hayato-kun and I are just having a small argument about what food to eat" I smiled off an excuse and made a just-go-with-it glare at Gokudera.

"Haru-chan, why don't you go first? I'll use the toilet for a little while" he excused himself, leaving me and my rival behind.

"What are you up to Maya-san?" I asked, concerned, to the girl staring at how nice her nails look like.

"What are you talking about? I have no plans for this evening other than this prom" she said, still looking at her nails.

_Her eyes seem rather apprehensive. I know that look from one year ago .The glance that expresses something deleterious._

"Well then I'll go get some food" I smiled a fake smile and went to the food and drink table.

~Gokudera's POV~

_I am doing this for the tenth! I am doing this for the tenth!_ I repeated in my mind. I was walking across the crowds when I suddenly spotted the turf-top making preparations on the dance floor with Hana. I tried to hide as quickly as I could but he saw me. I ignored him but he still walked going to me.

"Octopus-head is that you? What are you doing here?" Ryohei asked, startled to see me here.

"Tch. It's none of your business. What are you doing here?" I glared at him.

"I came to help out my cousin to the extreme" he stated.

"Mr. Host is your cousin? Tch. That makes sense" I blurted out. _They're both annoying .Oh wait, I do have something to tell him._

"Oi. Don't you ever mention this to anyone" I said seriously, pulling his collar and making a death glare.

"Same to you. Not a word with Kyoko and the others" he responded with a serious grin.

I let go of his collar and went straight to the comfort room.

~Normal POV~

Everyone is eating at their reserved table as the soft music is dwelling in the studio. Gokudera just got back from the food and drink table with a troubled expression. He sat beside Haru who was in the middle of biting her last food on her plate. She looked at him with a worried face.

"Gokudera-san, are you alright?" Haru asked with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine" he said, ignoring Haru. "Don't mind me"

**After Dinner**

After all the guests and couples ate, the host and instructors went to the stage. All the couples stayed in their seats. The music stopped to welcome the host's speech.

"Alright everyone, I hope you are finished eating because next up is the couple's challenge! The game will be guided by our game instructor" he welcomed the female instructor, Hana, as she walked up to the center of the stage.

"Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed the dinner our chefs made for you. Now that you have the energy, who's ready for games?" she cheerfully said.

Most of the people made noise as they are interested in what game they will play.

"The game is called 'Blindfold Dance'. Your partner will wear a blindfold as they guess who they're dancing with. Either the girl or the guy wears the blindfold we've prepared. So who will be the guesser and the person wearing the blindfold?" she asked as she looked at all the contestants.

While Hana was staring at the people, she noticed a familiar grey haired male. She shook her head and looked again if she was right.

'_I-is that Gokudera? Why is he sitting beside Haru'_ Hana thought.

The duo fake couple noticed Hana staring at them.

"Hahi! Why is she staring at us?" whispered the frightened Haru to Gokudera.

+End of Chapter 3+

**Gomenasai if they're too OOC. Uhh…I guess you're wondering why they call each other Haru-chan and Hayato-kun. Well the reason is because they're pretending like a lovey dovey couple. I didn't mention it in the last chapter but I think you get the point already. If no, just ask. **

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed . **


	4. It ends already?

**The Prom**

**+Ending Chapter+ **

**Guys, I'm really sorry that it took so long. I will not continue this fic anymore for confidential purposes. **

**Your reviews were appreciated of course. If you still want more, convince me to write more. That is, if it will really convince me to do another chapter.**

**So long. It's been fun writing fanficitons.**

**-Yup It Is**


	5. Games and Dances

**The Prom**

**Kufufufufu. You know what? You guys are so hilarious. I never thought that you guys would believe the joke I made. I've seen this in other fanfictions and the reviewers and readers' reaction was like "Oh my gosh, no way". *ROFL***

**Seriously, no need to convince me. Its actually your reviews starting from the first chapter that convinced me to write.**

**I know you guys want to know what happens next(obviously) so these past weeks, I was writing this short chapter. Gomen if its short. Like Naruto would say "Quitting is not an option", I won't quit on this fan fiction either. So please enjoy and review. Don't kill me if I've made a shocking look on your face because of the fake chapter hahahah. **

**I don't own KHR, only this made-up story. -By the way, I forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chapters. Oppsie.**

**Read, enjoy and review ^_^**

* * *

><p>+Chapter 4+<p>

'_I-is that Gokudera? Why is he sitting beside Haru'_ Hana thought.

The duo fake couple noticed Hana staring at them.

"Hahi! Why is she staring at us?" whispered the frightened Haru to Gokudera.

"Idiot, she doesn't know about us" Gokudera whispered back, panicking.

_I told you not to call me that!_ Haru thought as she made a hand sign to Hana saying `just go on with it'.

Hana noticed Haru making the weird hand sign of hers.

"Uh l-let me explain the rules for the Blindfold Dance" Hana suddenly continued. "First of all, the guesser will have to dance with a person not wearing a blindfold. When the song finishes, the guesser will have to tell who they're dancing with. Secondly, the person not wearing a blindfold is not allowed to speak. Lastly, if you guessed wrong, you cannot move on to the next challenge. The winners will continue to the next game" she explained as the couples murmur about the game.

The guests and students were making up their mind on who will be the guesser. Meanwhile, Haru and Gokudera were making a childish decision on who will wear the blindfold through rock, paper and scissors.

"Two out of three" Gokudera suggested as he lost by making a fist, while Haru's hand is opened.

"Tch. Fine" Haru challenged.

Gokudera made an open fist and Haru closed her pinky finger, ring finger and thumb.

"Damn it" Gokudera cursed.

"I win and you will be wearing a blindfold" Haru said, sticking out her tongue.

_Damn it. Damn it. I'm doing this for the tenth!_ He thought.

"Guessers, please line up on Ryohei's side and non-guessers, please line up on Mr. Host's side" commanded Hana.

"Guessers, line up here to the extreme!" Ryohei loudly announced.

Gokudera walked grumpily to Ryohei's path for the blindfolds along with the others who made up their mind. The guessers and non-guessers' side was even. Perfectly what the game instructor wanted to be fair.

As the numbers were pinned to the non-guessers and the guessers are blindfolded, the game instructor paired and ordered them to go to the dance floor. The music started and the game begins.

* * *

><p>~Gokudera's POV~<p>

As the music started, my pair and I started slow dancing. She didn't speak a word nor made any sound. However, the way she holds my hand with a tight grip and the way she pinches my shoulders painfully told me who she was. There's no doubt that I'm dancing with the _stupid woman_.

I made a snobbish look on my face and whispered in a low sound "Stop it".

As the music stopped, Hana took over the microphone and shouted-

"Guess your partners!"

I said the _stupid woman's _name and she grinned stubbornly. Other pairs mourned because they guessed wrong. Only four partners passed the game.

"Four pairs get to move on to the next round. Guessers, please wear your blindfold again" Hana commanded.

Haru put my blindfold on again. It is going to get rough on the next round because I barely know any of the people here.

The music started again and my partner and I started slow dancing. We waltz with harmony and synchronized with the music.

I didn't know who I was dancing with. Her smell seems familiar but very deep in my thoughts, I knew this girl before.

As the music stopped, Hana asked again who we were dancing with.

I answered, unsure that I was dancing with-

"Maya"

"Looks like we have a winner- a good guesser in fact" Hana stated, looking frustrated at me.

"I didn't know you knew me so well, Hayato-san" winked Maya in a seducing way.

_Tch, another fan girl. _I smirked.

"Your prize is a free ticket for two person dinner in Kinori Restaurant" exclaimed Hana as she gave us the tickets cheerfully. _This is a rare expression of hers to see._

"Congrats-desu" said Haru, approaching me with a fake smile. I sensed a bit of envy inside her.

"Are you fine?" I asked feeling a bit worried, as we walk to our seats.

"What's that all of a sudden? I'm fine" she said, her smile slowly fading away.

* * *

><p>~Normal POV~<p>

As the music filled the studio with ease, the couples chatted with each other. Although almost everyone in the studio was talking, an aura of awkward silence took over the weird and the grumpy couple.

They had nothing to talk about, nothing to share, nothing to say but feelings kept within themselves.

"I'll go to the rest room for a while. Excuse me, desu" stated Haru while Gokudera nodded back in agreement.

As she walked to the rest room, she noticed Hana staring and glaring at her in a what-are-you-doing-here look. But she walked in a faster speed to ignore her. She sighed at the point she was inside. Just as she was about to wash her hands, there stood her bewitched rival, walking next to her.

"My, my Haru, I didn't know that you really had a date. I also heard that he's an ace student and he could protect his friends from danger. I'm quite impressed" she smiled. "Too bad he has an ugly-looking girlfriend which is you" Maya teased, hitting Haru's forehead with her index finger.

"Ouch!" she cried. "You're just jealous because Haru has a better date than yours. I've never even see you both talking to each other, desu" she fought back, sticking out her tongue.

"Hmph. I can't imagine he would fall for a loser like you. Or maybe he didn't fall for you. Maybe you forced him to be your date" said the smirking Maya sarcastically.

"Maya-san, please stop" proclaimed the angered Haru, making a fist.

"Aww. Is the dumb Haru gonna cry again?" Maya laughed at the teary eyed girl.

It is true that Gokudera is really not Haru's boyfriend. She wanted the Vongola boss to accompany her, but he is not in a good shape. Reborn only suggested Gokudera to be her date so that he can prove that he's worth a right hand man. Or did he? Haru did not have another choice. She knew that Gokudera will do anything for Tsuna. If she didn't like Gokudera then why did she accepted him as a date?

_That's right. I only accepted him to prove to my rival that I have a date. So that she won't mess with me anymore. I really did force Gokudera-san. I have to apologize._ Haru thought as she was washing her hands.

"Maya-chan, the dance is about to start" her minion friends called on.

"Right. Coming. See you Haru" Maya left with an evil grin.

_I really have to apologize._ Haru thought again as she was about to leave the rest room but someone in her tracks stopped her.

"Haru, what are you doing here? The couples dance is about to start" said Hana as she noticed Haru with a sad expression.

"Hana-chan! Err…I was just washing my hands that's all" Haru sweat dropped, surprised that she would meet Hana, but she still said it in her usual cheerful way.

"Haru…I didn't know you liked a bad boy type. Since when were you and Gokudera dating?" Hana asked with a concerned face.

"Hahi!" shouted the blushing Haru. She looked left and right to see if anyone else was there.

"Hana-chan, please keep this secret from Kyoko-chan and everyone. Actually, we're not dating. You see, my…" Haru whispered, explaining the situation to Hana.

She told her who she wanted to be her date, why he can't be her date, why he pretended to be her date, and why she took him as her date.

"Oh, I see" Hana said, scratching the back of her head.

"So please, Hana-chan, never tell anything about this to Kyoko-chan, desu" Haru pleaded.

"Don't worry. I understand. Can you do me a favor too?" Hana asked with a smile.

"Sure, what is it?" Haru replied.

"Don't mention anything about me and Kyoko's brother, kay? Hana favored as she held Haru's hands.

Haru nodded in agreement. "I promise, desu"

"Alright then, the couples dance is starting. We better go now" Hana proclaimed as she looked outside the door.

"Yeah. Gokudera-san would've been waiting for me" Haru said as she excused herself to Hana.

As she took a step in the studio, she halted. She saw, wide eyed, her pretend-boyfriend dancing with…

"Goku…dera…san" she said softly, her bangs covering the expression in her eyes.

+End of Chapter 4+

**Ehhh? Who was Hayato dancing with? I'm sure you all know. Here's a hint. He's dancing with a _ i t c h.**

**Please review, give suggestions and tell me the missing word (_ i t c h). shishishishi**

**Your reviews are gratefully appreciated. Without them, I REALLY won't continue this fic anymore. **

**ARIGATO MINNA-SAN! DAISUKE DAYO!**


	6. Confession

The Prom

**Hey guys! Sorry if this took so long. You see, the laptop where I typed this was reformatted so I had to do it again, I got lazy, I was busy because of school, video editing, babysitting and whatever reasons there are in the world. I only used my free time to type this up. As for your patience, you get a 2000+ word chapter. Yeah…sorry if it's not very long. Forgive my skills.**

**To those who guessed the missing letter in what I think about Maya, the correct answer is either a "b" or "w". And for those who got it right, you get a reward. Your reward is.. *Drums beating fast, horns blowing*…you get to read a new chapter! Yey! Good for you =) **

**REMINDER BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER. Its the part when Haru was still in the comfort room talking to Hana. So its like Gokudera's scene.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter. You gave me confidence to write and continue this fanfic. Thanks to the harsh-turned-to-joke reviews. Really funny =_= ha, ha, ha **

**Anyways, here's your awaited chapter! I hope you enjoy! Don't be mad at me if you hate it **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. If I owned it, the world will end. Haha just kidding. But I still don't own it, kay?**

* * *

><p>+Chapter 5+<p>

The lights dim low as the colorful lights took over and the music started, signaling everyone in the studio to dance. Almost every couple danced, waltzed or even did funky steps they know about except for one silver gray haired, three-fourths Italian who sat in his reserved seat, tapping his foot and resting the right side of his face on his chin. He felt like the seconds were hours and the minutes were days waiting for his pretend-date. He glimpsed at the door Haru walked in. It opened but it revealed someone Gokudera did not expect.

A woman wearing a glittery scarlet backless dress, grinning evilly like she needed one more step for world domination came out from the ladies rest room. She looked back at Gokudera for she noticed him staring and immediately turning the other way, trying to ignore her. She had an idea in her mind as she approached the guy who looked at her.

"_Crap! Why is she heading this way?" _Gokudera sweat-dropped, still turning the other way to neglect the fact that his date's rival looked at him and now approaching him.

"_This is going to be fun" _Maya chuckled with misfortune like Bel winning the other half of the ring of the Vongola Ring Battle (drop out the shishishi part).

"Gokudera-san, you seem to be lonely. Where's your date, Haru?" she stood near him.

"_I will ignore her as much as she annoys me" _Gokudera thought, still facing the other way, pretending that he did not hear what Maya said.

Maya, on the other hand, made a pissed expression on her face, her bangs shadowed what she was thinking. She thought up an idea that she knew her rival would sincerely dislike. She held both Hayato's hands to make him stand up and she positioned his hand on her waist while the other hand in her grip.

"Dance with me" she forced the man.

"What are you doing? Don't you have y-" Gokudera stopped finishing his sentence as he saw what he did not want her to see, his hands still on her waist and in her tight grip. There was silence between the two for more than a second, but as Haru could not believe what she just saw, she ran off.

"Shimata!" Hayato cursed under his breath as he let loose in Maya's portrait and then ran to where Haru was going.

"_Why that girl…"_ he stated in his mind. He was now outside, searching for the woman. He peeked at the back of the studio, searched for her outside the gate and lastly, inside the party house again. He was going in circles, still trying hard to find her. He went outside again, listening closely to the sounds around him. He opened his eyes as he heard for what seemed like the lady's passionate sobbing. Hayato knew where she was now. As everyone in the studio is dancing, he climbed a ladder that lead to the roof of the studio. Then there she was, sitting at the edge of the low building, her legs falling freely.

"You might fall down there you know" Hayato spoke as he walked nearer, also relieved that he found her being safe. He sat beside her in a cross sitting position, but not too close to the girl gazing at the star-filled sky.

"Who cares?" Haru said, ignoring Hayato and still looked at the beautiful moon that gave light to where they were sitting.

"Che, stubborn woman" he brushed off.

The howling of the white owls, clasping of the leaves from the trees, the honking and rolling wheels of the cars that pass the school and the loud beat of music from the studio which almost every couple was following can be heard by the pair on the roof. Silence soon filled the duo in an awkward situation where they just stare at the sky, not looking at each other. As the tension between them grew, the silver haired guy started to speak, to avoid any more long, plain and boring staring.

"Listen, Haru. About what you saw, it is just a misunderstanding" he started the conversation, looking at her sad face with a gloomy aura.

"You do not have to explain about it. I understand that no one really likes me" she said in a soft and low tone, her bangs covering the sad expression in her eyes.

"Tch, that's not it. It's that girl, Maya. She grabbed my hands and forced me to do what it looks like that I'm dancing with her. Now, why would I dance with another girl when I have my date right here?" he explained, turning his head down to view the lower part of the scenario.

Haru blushed a tint of pink when she heard his last statement_. "Hahi! I-is Gokudera-san being n-nice to me?"_ she thought confusingly. She looked back at him and made the sad look on her face turn a bit relieved as her lips made a small smile.

"Gokudera-san… I am sorry for forcing you to be my date. I was being selfish for my own reasons of not being humiliated by Maya. I guess I was only thinking of myself, desu" Haru apologized, returning to her gaze at the environment.

"Che, of course you are" Hayato smirked.

"_What the? For a short while he was comforting me and now this?"_ Haru twitched. _"Just what is he…?"_

"About your rival, I mean. For a bet, she doesn't keep her word" he continued making his point.

"And for a date, you did not keep your promise about not getting involved with her" she replied, raising her voice.

"Aren't you listening, woman? That girl forced me to"

"I thought that you are one of the great Vongola guardians, aren't you supposed to be strong?" Haru teased sarcastically.

"Of course I am! I am the tenth's right hand man. Why wouldn't I be?" Hayato looked back at Haru.

Haru stared at him for a moment then she chuckled, covering her small laugh with her hand.

"Oi? What is so funny, weird woman?" he raised his eyebrow.

"It's just that…" Haru looked away. "We never seem to get along and we always argue. And it bothers me why you agreed to accompany me even though you hate me" she looked at Gokudera who at the same time was looking at her then backed away, turning his head the other way.

"Well… it's not that I hate you. You are just annoying sometimes…"

"Haru is not annoying. You are just hard-headed that you think I am, desu" she crossed her arms.

"Che, who are you calling hard-headed, stupid woman?"

From that point and so on, they continued arguing, calling each other names, teasing each other's looks and even making weird smirking faces, but it is not like anyone can hear them. The music from the studio lasted long which means that the dance is not over yet.

At last they stopped talking. Haru giggled once more for the argument they had for the second time that evening. But she was not mad like before. In fact, she was glad that they argued over silly things again. Then they became silent as the time passed. They went back to their glaring, gazing and plain staring at the star-filled sky and the Namimori streets. Hayato peeked at Haru for a second as he thought things through. It is not like they will just stare at the night sky forever. He stood up and reached out his hand to the girl in front of him, making Haru emotionally confused.

"Hahi?...Gokudera-san?" she blurted, noticing that he was asking for her hand with the glimmer on his furious but sweet eyes.

It was like he was asking her for something by eye contact. Haru then knew what he wants. She smiled as she grabbed his sturdy hand that lifted her up. He then placed both his hands on the sides of her waist while Haru's hands on his shoulders. They began following the harmonic music beneath them as they started dancing with the flow of wind and the beating of the music. The brown and silky haired girl did not look at her partner but only closed her eyes with her head bowed down while grinning. The silver haired Italian looked at her as they swayed, waltzed and dance to the soft music they can hear.

"You are not that bad of a dancer, desu" cooed Haru as she looked back at him with her bright eyes and her cheerful smile.

"You're not half bad either" he stated as he held her hand for her to make a turn.

Just as Haru was going back to her position, she tripped on a wire that made both of them fall down.

"Oww…" she mourned. She felt a close breath as she realized that Hayato was on top of her which made her blush red all over her face.

Gokudera stared at her shocked face for a moment and let out a sigh. He stood up and reached out his hand for her to grab on.

"Sorry, my bad" he looked away, hiding his faint blush as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's alright. A-anyway, why won't we head down?" Haru said as she sweat-dropped.

She went down the ladder first followed by Hayato. As they were on the ground, they heard that the music stopped, which means that the dance was over and it was time for the closing program. They walked slowly and pretended that nothing happened.

"Oi, don't be bothered by that Maya bitch. It's not like she really has a boyfriend" he started a conversation on their way to the studio.

"Hahi! What do you mean?" Haru asked surprisingly and confused of what he just said.

* * *

><p><strong>-Gokudera's flashback-<strong>

"_Oi. Don't you ever mention this to anyone" He said seriously, pulling his collar and making a death glare._

"_Same to you. Not a word with Kyoko and the others" Ryohei responded with a serious grin._

_Hayato let go of his collar and went straight to the comfort room. As he walked inside, he saw a familiar face. He saw the guy from the gang that usually had a grudge to beat him up, but they did not have a chance against him. He remembered that face, that guy and the blonde haired girl clinging on his arm. _

**-End of the flashback-**

* * *

><p>"The girl I saw clinging to Maya's date was not Maya" Hayato explained, putting his hands in his pocket.<p>

"_Maya-san was lying all along" Haru thought._

"Maya-san even told me that they were dating for almost a year now. Unbelievable, desu" she crossed her arms.

They headed inside the studio where the prom is. The host man and the instructors were at the stage to make an announcement about the closing program.

"Alright everybody, we hope you had a good time tonight with your loved-ones" the host announced.

"But before leaving, you have to take pictures in that wonderful 'Love Love Architecture'" Hana pointed on balloons shaped like a heart with confetti's and a sign that reads 'I Love You'.

"Couples, line up to the extreme!" Ryohei exclaimed.

And so, all the students and their acquaintances lined up to the architecture. Each pair was given two shots. Most of the pairs smiled, hugged and even kissed, but at Haru and Gokudera's turn, they did not touch each other for at least a centimeter. The photographer waved his hand, signaling the duo to move closer to each other. Haru sweat-dropped and made an unsure face while Hayato made a grumpy what-the-fuck face. But at the time the camera flashed, they both smiled and laughed at the end.

On the way to the exit were the instructors, Hana and Ryohei. They gave both the students and guests a gift bag for coming and their pictures for a remembrance.

"Thanks for coming" Hana told Haru and Hayato as she gave both of them the gift bag.

"Hana-chan…" Haru said uneasily.

"Don't worry about it" she winked at Haru, translating 'I will not tell Kyoko'.

Haru smiled off and waved at them. Gokudera walked Haru home first before going to his apartment. It was the time before midnight that they reached Haru's destination.

"Well, I'll be going now" Hayato turned back.

"Umm…Gokudera-san" she ran to him, trying to catch up. She faced him and gave him a sweet peck on the cheek.

"Thank you very much, desu" she bowed and went back to her house.

"Bah ,yeah whatever" he replied but he was not heard by Haru who was inside her house already. He walked going to his apartment and touched his cheek with the palm of his hand where Haru kissed him as a token of gratitude. He went on his way home and texted Tsuna that Haru got home safely.

Haru, on the other hand, was leaning behind the front door of her house, her heart thumping and beating fast, realizing what she just did. She let out a sigh and walked up to her bedroom.

"I'm home" she said quietly, knowing that her parents are sleeping already.

She changed her clothes and washed up before jumping and landing on her bed. How tired she was from the long night. She took the picture inside the gift bag and stared at it for a while.

"I should put it somewhere safe" she spoke to herself.

+End of Chapter 5+

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! At last! It's done! No more Gokudera and Haru fics! End of the line!<strong>

**Nahh just kidding. I will still update a special chapter wherein you will be surprised mwahaha *does an evil laugh* **

**Ehem. So there you have it. There are not too much of Ryohei and Hana in this chapter or the happenings inside the prom. And no smooches with Haru and Hayato. Its not like I'm gonna make them love each other in their first date.**

**I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review so that I can know if I will update the special chapter. Your reviews are appreciated and I'm very grateful for those who reviewed. Tune in for the last and special chapter! :D**


End file.
